The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus having an analog interface.
In a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus having an analog interface, for example, as described in the JP-A-2-245793 (Laid-Open Dec. 1, 1990), there are provided a liquid crystal panel including a liquid crystal display section, an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter circuit connected via an analog interface to an external device for converting input analog data having a plurality of signal levels into digital data, a voltage generator circuit for generating voltages having a plurality of levels according to gradation, a serial-to-parallel converter circuit for converting an input serial signal into a parallel signal, and latch means for simultaneously latching parallel outputs.
However, in the liquid crystal display apparatus of the conventional technology, since the digital data transformed from the analog data is invisible to the user, it is impossible, for example, to appropriately adjust the luminance, contrast, and color levels.
Additionally, in the apparatus of the article above, consideration has not been given to the setting of the reference voltage in the analog-to-digital conversion.